I Don't Care
by LovelyLily13
Summary: Happy (Late) Ikarishipping Day! Oh come on, only by a few hours! Anyway, Hikari watches Shinji train Luxio. Shinji doesn't care.


Cold. Did that describe him? I guess so.

Dark. What about that... Um... maybe not completely?

Mean? Definitely.

Blunt. Drastically so.

Sarcastic. I guess he can be.

When someone asks me to describe Shinji, that's usually the first thing that comes in my head. I don't really like Shinji, but I can't help but be drawn to him. Even though I don't approve of him. I was thirteen now. He was at least fourteen or fifteen. It's been three years since I've seen him.

"That was the most pathetic excuse of a Thunderbolt I've ever seen." There's the cold.

"Oi, Shinji! Be nice to Luxio!" I snap. I had stumbled upon him while walking around in the forest. Pochama was asleep in his monster ball. I had gotten lost, and I ended up stumbling upon Shinji.

He looked at me. "Who are you?"

I sweatdrop. He's kidding right? "What do you mean!? I'm Hikari! Hi-ka-ri! I'm the girl that traveled with Satoshi!" I scowled. "Baka!" I walk up to Luxio. "Oi, Luxio, I thought your Thunderbolt was really strong."

"Lux..." Luxio muttered.

Shinji glared at me. I blushed. Something about the way he would glare made me feel funny. "Mind your own business, Troublesome."

I smiled, despite myself. "So you _do_ recognize me." He blinked. "Oi, Shinji, have you gotten any Kalos badges yet?"

Shinji ignored me. "Luxio, Thunderbolt, and don't mess up."

I scowled and sat down. I folded my arms and watched Luxio perform the spectacular Thunderbolt. It looked to me that Luxio was trying to show off. I smiled when it looked back at me. I applauded it. Shinji glared at me. "Luxio, that was awesome!"

"Will you be quiet?" I stop clapping. "I can't have any of my pokémon being spoiled. Go away, stupid girl." There's the dark. I glared at him. I didn't get up. He sighed. "Whatever. I don't care. But if you're going to sit there and watch, at least be quiet. Can you do that?" I stuck my tongue out at him, but nodded either way. "Luxio, use Tackle!" Luxio slammed into the tree beside me, causing me to shriek. I covered my mouth.

"Luxio!" It barked. Shinji rolled his eye. Luxio's tail dropped. Then it spared a glance at me. I smiled. Luxio just wants to be praised.

"Luxio, pay attention. Use Iron Tail!" I smiled as I ducked. Luxio seemed insistant on attacking near me. I sweatdropped as the tree toppled over. Even though it fell backwards, I jumped up and moved elsewhere. Luxio sweatdropped and looked at me apologetically. I smiled and waved it off. "That was good. But you're getting sloppy." I blinked. Was that Shinji's way of praising his pokémon? I guess so, because Luxio seemed content.

"Oi, Shinji, Luxio seems to like showing off. I think you should try entering him in a contest." Luxio looked at me.

"What? I'm not doing that frilly girly thing you do."

"Frilly girly thing?" I asked. I smiled and began to giggle. "Baka." I laughed. He glared at me. "Contests are for guys too."

"Contests are for bakas who are weak." And there's the blunt...

A vein popped on my head. "Excuse me? I'm not a weak baka! I'll have you know that contests are way harder than gym battles! You have to make sure your pokémon look good, and show off their moves, but not enough to take attention away from the pokémon itself, then you have to battle while wowing the crowd, and that's assuming you and your pokémon have passed the performance round!" I folded my arms. "Contests are for weak bakas...pfft."

Shinji scoffed. He walked away. I stared after him. "Oi. Are you coming or not?" He called.

I jumped. "Nani?"

"You've been following me for hours. I assume you're either lost, or you want to travel with me. I don't care either way. Just know now, if you are going to travel with me, I won't wait for you. If you stop, I'll likely keep going." I sweatdropped. Was this the sarcastic?

"E-Eh?" I asked.

"Oh well." He said casually. He walked off. I stared at him.

Luxio stopped walking. They were already at such a far distance. "Lux luxio!" It seemed to be telling me to hurry up. I blinked and walked after them, before jogging. Then running. Then sprinting. I panted as I slowed to a walk only a few feet away.

Luxio smiled at me and slowed down to walk with me. Shinji didn't seem to care. I stared at the back of his hair, only now noticing how it seemed to have grown over the years. "Can I call you Shinji-kun?" I ask suddenly. He stops and it takes a lot of effort to not bump into him.

There was a moment of silence. "I don't care." He kept walking again. I looked at Luxio.

"Was that a yes or a no?"

"Lux...Luxio..." I don't think it knew either.

"Hikari-kun." I heard. I looked at Shinji. Was that him? "I don't care if you get left behind, but I need Luxio. Hurry up and get moving, Hikari-kun."

I blushed before smiling. "Hai, Shinji-kun!" I looked at Luxio. "Let's go!" We ran after him.

Cold. I guess so.

Dark. Not too much.

Mean? Definitely.

Blunt. Drastically so.

Sarcastic. In an amusing kind of way.

When someone asks me to describe Shinji, that's usually the first thing that comes in my head. I don't really like Shinji, but I can't help but be drawn to him.

I guess I won't have that problem anymore.

* * *

**Happy (late) Ikarishipping Day!**


End file.
